Ruby's Fate
by Myrddin le Faye
Summary: Fate "Fay" Potter finds a portal between worlds hidden in the Department of Mysteries, and uses it to escape the Death Eaters hunting her only to end up trapped on the World of Remnant with a whole world of new troubles. There she'll finally make friends, and help fight the arising darkness. Can she find her way home? Will she want to?
1. In the Beginning there was…

**Ruby's Fate**

 **Chapter 1**

 **In the Beginning there was…**

In the beginning there was just a girl. Well, it was just her. She was alone in the world as far as she could tell. She couldn't exactly call her Aunt, Uncle, or Cousin family after all. And if anyone were to meet them-especially anyone not quite normal enough to meet their standards they would agree.

Her name was Fate. Well after she was invited to that school. Before then nobody cared to use her name, and her not-family-her landlords? She supposed that was the right word to describe them as she was practically their maid always referred to her as 'girl'. It would be a while before she started going by the name Fay instead. She didn't want whatever fate she was supposed to have-mainly because she wasn't actually sure what that was.

Was she supposed to defeat the most evil jerk around? - that she was aware of anyway? He was a total bastard and deserved to die. But Fay was just a girl. They seemed to expect a lot from her. Were they just that pathetic and weak!? Well, yes; they likely were. She had to put up with them quivering at even the slight mention of this so-called big bad evil man's name she would like to see what would happen if they ran across him as even his minions coward in fear. Though, she had to admit that it was kind of amusing at first, but it got old quick.

There were just so many people who would run away and leave her, or some other kid to die rather than fighting. How could so many people be so-just so ridiculous? Such cowardice made Fay cringe in disgust.

Fay was certain that the government would fold its corrupt (and she was certain in most, racist) control to the evil jerk, and bam; those still in the Ministry would do whatever he wanted. They would give up their own children. That was wrong on so many levels it hurt just to think about it. Did they ever love their families? If they did how could they just give in so easily?

She had done more than any of them and she was only fifteen months old when it started. Though, maybe that was more to do with her mothers sacrifice than her. But honestly she would have rather had her mother than being called a hero, praised over that day. The people were so ignorant that they didn't seem to give a thought to her feelings on the matter as that was the day she had her parents stolen from her, and her future, and the moronic masses celebrate it.

It wasn't nice to learn that she had been dumped on her landlords doorstep in the middle of the night with nothing but a blanket and a letter. Anything could have happened to her. She had been struck by _THE_ Killing Curse, and nobody thought it might have been a good idea to take her to see a healer of some kind; preferably a good one.

She had to see to dealing with seeing a healer herself. She had to sneak away and do that in secret. The headmaster had not been happy when he found out. But she went in her own time during the summer holiday so technically he could do squat to her for it. Fay didn't have a clue why he was so angry with her.

Though, Fay supposed she had a good idea why the old headmaster didn't want her seeing a healer. But to her, it was a good job she did as that irritating scar had been killing her. It had healed up nicely after it was removed and any connections to evil jerks was gone. But it did have a negative side effect.

She had worn glasses before because her eyesight was quite poor, but after the scar was removed her right eye died. Though, that corrected her left eye she became half blind. So the healer recommended an eye specialist, and she got it replaced with a fake. She had quite a bit of money left by her parents so she used a large portion making sure her new eye gave her every advantage she could get.

Fate's new eye was much better than that stupid 'X-Ray' rip off that old ex-auror had. It could actually see through things with perfect clarity. It couldn't spin around to see behind her though. But it could zoom in and out, see heat signatures, cold signatures, and in infrared. So it was a step up from glasses being able to see better than anyone else.

And though her new eye was awesome, she couldn't exactly hide the colour. Her normal eye colour was some kind of emerald green while the replacement eye was a vivid pink. The eye had been specifically built for her yet the eye specialist made it pink. She figured he needed new ears, but she took it at a slight discount anyway. And it kind of looked awesome with the clash to her green eye and black hair.

At least that was the only thing new with her. And it gave her an advantage over others. But with all of the evil jerks out to get her she believed she could use all the advantages she could get. She mildly wondered whether that was part of the reason the headmaster didn't like her having her new eye. It made her superior to others, even him, maybe he was jealous that he didn't have the money to waste on one or something.

She had never felt better with her new eye, and her scar gone. She had noticeably gotten better with her powers. The healer had said that the scar had been syphoning off her powers. The healer had actually been surprised by her being able to use her power properly at all.

Fate had never felt stronger. Her power seemed to tingle though her, and her body had even gotten stronger. She was still short for her age, and slender, but during the past year it was like her body and powers were catching up with her. She had always been too skinny, but now she was still slender, had become more athletic. Her boobs had even grown a bit more, but she still pouted to herself that she was still small compared to all the other girls in her year, and even the year below.

She had been thinking a lot lately. She wondered why she fought so hard to survive; to be free. She had nothing really. She was hated by most of the school. She was treat like property by so many of her so-called people, thinking that she owed them something. She was supposed to be the hero, and she had been.

Saving lives had been easy. Fate had been good at it. But this time she had gotten in over her head. Nobody would care, would they? She had tried so hard to make friends. If she weren't so stubborn she would just give in and let the next Killing Curse take her away to whatever might come next.

Fate had friends during first year. Well she thought they were until she overheard a conversation between them. It turned out they were going to the headmaster with everything they discovered about her; telling him everything, and he was paying them in extra privileges.

She wasn't the sort to confront people usually, but she had been free from her 'landlords' for long enough, and the teachers had encouraged questions. Therefore, for the first time ever, she confronted them, leading to a huge argument in which they outright tried to convince her that they did it for her.

Fate refused to acknowledge them after that. They tried to get her to 'be reasonable', but she was as far as she was concerned. That happened near the end of her first year. And that was when Fate disappeared and if she had to introduce herself, she did so as Fay.

She couldn't bring herself to trust anyone after that, and preferred to be alone. She couldn't suffer that kind of betrayal again. Then she went and saved that girls life during her second year at school. That year hadn't given Fay any reason to trust anyone. If anything that year made her hate them.

Second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Of course, Fay was blamed for it. It made matters worse when during some silly Duelling Club set up by that incompetent buffoon that they learnt she could speak the serpents tongue.

The school accused her of egging the snake on towards that muggleborn. She was there. Did they see something different because once she started speaking the snake turned from him towards her.

Did they only see what they expected to see. They believed knowing the language of serpents was evil, even though in most Eastern cultures snakes were a symbol of longevity and good fortune, and the only reason the Western world changed that was because of how they looked.

Fay wondered whether there were other magical communities that thought differently-after all the Founder of Ilvermorny was speaker, but then she still had that connection to Slytherin. Why couldn't things be easier?

Though, Fay would be the first to admit that snakes had better things to say than most of the humans she had met (with the exception of the basilisk that tried to eat her). And snakes didn't stab their own kind in the back for control or power. They were noble and honest creatures.

Fay went through hell saving the girl who was kidnapped by the monster hidden in the Chamber. It was a giant snake, and unfortunately it was under the control of a serpent speaker who proved the idiot masses right by using his gift for bad. She still wasn't all that sure how she survived that.

But Fate did more than survive. She defeated Riddle and saved the girls' life. She brought the girl back to the school, and suffered the blame. There were even mentions of sending her to prison to stop her becoming the next 'dark thing'. But if anything were to turn her 'dark'-that would have likely done the trick. They didn't have the evidence anyway.

Then she found out about her godfather during her third year. That was nice of them to further her hatred. She wanted the truth. She already knew how ridiculous the legal system was. She needed to know that truth. And she was sure the only reason the old headmaster helped her save his life when she discovered her godfathers innocence when no one else would listen was to keep her from the darkness.

During that year the girl she had saved tried her hardest to be Fay's friend. But Fay asked her outright whether it was her idea or the headmasters. The girl only looked away in shame and Fay left. She didn't try talking to her again after that. At least she felt guilt and shame. It meant something as Fay's first year friends hadn't. They were only adamant that it was all for the best.

Fourth year with the tournament some bastard forced her to compete in sucked. People could be so petty and jealous, calling her cheat this that and whatever. It was like they had never heard of irony. Most of them had tried ageing themselves to get into the tournament. Their jealousy was really annoying, and it was lucky she had her new eye as it helped her see the traps and attacks coming.

Also, she had given it quite some thought after the fact, but ageing to get past the age line? Didn't they think the jerk old headmaster would think of something like that? It was much too obvious. Why didn't any of them think about studying the ward itself? Remove the ward and then place it back afterwards. But then it probably was easier thinking on it after the fact, but not one person thought about it. Odd.

She chose not to care about the tasks of the tournament to the headmasters' annoyance. She really didn't try very hard. During the dragon task she had sat on a rock and watched the dragon while reading a book while the dragon watched her from across the enclosure for over five hours before the judges gave in and let her leave.

The first task was amusing just to annoy everyone and make them wait; wasting their time like they wasted hers. But that did mean that Fay was at a disadvantage during the second task as she was given the golden egg clue to the second task the day before it begun.

It was only because she didn't have any friends to play games with and she quit the quidditch team first year after she found out about her 'friends' to Gryffindor Houses horror (and easing their hate of her) that she read a lot. Even more than the annoying bookworm who owed Fay her life and still betray her trust didn't read that much. But Fay liked reading. It was just a shame that so many books were based on guesses with no real investigation or experimentation they were almost lying to her too.

But that didn't mean every book she had read was bogus as she owned quite a few good resource books among others. She liked the more scientific books as they really knew what they were talking about, but they seemed harder to find as they were nearly always written by someone born in the Muggle World. Sorcerers didn't like to hear from Muggles anything that refutes their unstudied beliefs, but Fay did; it was fascinating. She wouldn't stand by for faith alone; that was religious talk and she considered herself a sceptic so liked looking for the truths.

That was how she knew about Mermish. The language of the Merpeople that lived in the lake on school grounds. That was how she figured out to open the egg underwater because magic somehow made Mermish sound like your own language in water. Though, even science didn't seem to have an explanation for that. Maybe the water acted as a universal translator; it merited some study.

The Merpeople were supposed to take something (a person) the contestant would miss most. The headmaster in his infinite wisdom thought it would be a good idea to have her rescue the ginger twat. She didn't even know how to breathe underwater so she just jumped in the water, and nearly drowned as she didn't actually know how to swim at the time. She hadn't thought it could be that hard to swim but once in the water she started panicking. The mindless masses liked to torment her about that.

It was only thanks to the deputy headmistress that Fay didn't drown. She had taught herself to swim since then as that could become a problem in the future. She didn't want to survive all of the crap she had so far only to drown because she couldn't swim.

That led to this year. She was fifteen. Sixteen in a few months. She was wearing black hipsters hanging low on her hips, ending above her ankles with a black leather belt around her waist. She wore a pink top firm around her body with a short black leather jacket with a pink lining and a hood; it was left undone. And last she wore black leather half boots. She tended to wear normal clothes over robes except when wearing her school uniform.

She panted for breathe as she hid in some kind of room, closing and sealing the door with her wand she leant up against the wall by the door trying to get her breath back.

"Why do I have to be the hero?" she muttered tiredly to herself as she looked around the room. She noticed it was large and a mess with things from swords to spears, even bows and arrows.

There was a huge desk cluttered with junk and books with a huge mirror on the wall with her reflection looking back out at her. She looked good considering how she felt. She considered herself to be quite attractive, and even when everyone hated on her the odd boy tried to ask her out.

But she wasn't into dating, especially when she had so much on her mind. And she didn't trust enough to believe they actually wanted more than either to humiliate her, or have some kind of bragging rights to say they took out the Girl-Who-Lived.

She wasn't even sure she fancied boys-or girls for that matter. Maybe she just hadn't met the right sort of person yet? Though, she wasn't sure she ever would. Maybe she would have better luck in the Muggle World where she planned on living when she was finally free of school.

Fay had plans. She was quite the investigator. She planned to go to University and become a freelance detective. She would likely end up taking 'weird' or 'unusual' cases. After all, someone had to bring magical criminals to justice in the Muggle World and the aurors sure weren't doing their job. And she would never want to work for the ministry. She would never get anything done having to walk through all of their hoops and use trickery and loopholes to investigate and do her job.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Fay frowned as sweat dripped down her brow. She had always thought she was too pale, but after the fight for her life she just went through she worried she had no blood left to even blush. Her black hair was slick with sweat. It hung to her mid neck, ruffled and untidy, hanging longer over her ears to land on her shoulders with a spiked fringed.

Her hair was normally neater than that. She took care to at least make sure she looked respectable. She even had blood coating her hair and the left side of her face, trailing around her real eye while her pink eye had a slight glow like there was a small LED light behind the colour.

She startled a few moments later as the door beside her shook. She heard voices behind it. She moved away just as the door exploded open, throwing her back she lost the wand she had been holding in her right hand as she skidded along the floor having been knocked to the ground.

Fay slid into a stack of discarded swords, knocking them all around her in a clang of metal.

Looking up Fay saw three large men all in black with swishing robes and masks like skeletons made from different metals. She could see their eyes through the masks eye slits full of glee as they pointed wands at her.

They didn't speak, which would have normally annoyed her, but monologuing would have given her time to look for an escape route. However, the first man just called out a spell. Just like that. The orange beam of light was murky and familiar. She hadn't experienced it before, and she screamed as the light flashed around her.

It hurt more than she had expected. She had only ever seen it described in a book. It was like every nerve in her body was on fire. And she knew she was only under the spell for a few moments, but it felt like forever.

She grit her teeth shaking. Fay was sweating more than ever. She refused to let her tears drop. She was panting for breath and trying to push herself up. She could hear gleeful laughing. It was an uproar of humour. These monsters were really enjoying themselves. How could any human be so cruel.

It had to stop. She looked up as one of the Death Eaters moved to her with another look in his eyes.

"Hey, no one else is here!" he said coolly to his 'friends', which stopped the laughing as they looked at her too. "Lets teach her what filthy little girls like her are really good for-!"

However, he screamed a moment latter, not able to finish his sentence as his wand and hand fell to the floor in a splatter of blood as a beautiful sword with a faintly glowing silver serrated blade flashed across his wrist.

He staggered back as shock took hold and he looked down to see Fay holding the huge weapon. It was double edged and shimmering like the ocean. It seemed to have gears and circuits with two black sections going from blade to hilt connecting to a guard around her knuckles.

The sword had pink bolts on the black of the components and some kind of circle trigger near the pink wrapped leather around the handle. The blade was split into two sections by about half inch from hilt to tip with parts of black edging slightly down the double edged blades from the hilt to a point with black bolts on the silver blades.

It had visible silver cogs within the hilt hidden by some kind of glass showing on both sides. The sword was deceptively larger than it was, and beautiful. Considering the horrid state of all the other weapons it was a marvel this one was so clean and well looked after.

In Fate's other hand was the black leather belt and holster the sword had been in. Then finally in the back of the swords edged and rectangular hand hold was some kind of pink magazine slightly smaller sticking out

Fate looked at the blade in shock herself for a moment as she didn't remember reaching for it before she looked up to see the other two Death Eaters moving to fire.

Her eyes landed on the magazine again, and this time, keeping hold of the holster she sat up and slammed her hand into the magazine and heard and felt the click.

She pointed and pulled the trigger just as one of the Death Eaters fired the emerald curse of death in his anger. The blade fired something pink like a bullet but not quite. It tore into the Death Eater throwing him back with wide eyes his spell missed Fate by inches, hitting the floor.

Pulling herself up, Fate scrambled to her feet while the other Death Eaters only watched as blood splattered from the others' chest as he flew back into a table, shattering the wood it collapsed with all of the junk on it.

Fate felt an odd pull of power from the weird weapon in her hand, gripping it tightly she stabbed it forward straight through the one handed Death Eaters chest. He gargled blood as he looked back at her in horror, unable to speak or move as she pulled her sword back.

The cogs in the blade moved, spinning and the sword shifted and changed, pulling the blades back into the black metal components creating some kind of large assault riffle.

"Its not nice to talk to a young lady like that!" she muttered under her breath as the man fell to his knees before keeling over dead.

The last remaining Death Eater looked from her to his murdering friends and back to her before she pulled the trigger, and blast after blast of pink flashed from the muzzle. This time the recoil got to her as it was too much for her. Her aim was all over the place but she still hit her target, tearing him and the room to pieces before whatever this gun, sword thing fired ran out with a smoking barrel she dropped her right arm and weapon to her side. The muzzle was nearly touching the floor.

She took a moment to realised what she had done. She had just killed three men-and worse-she didn't care. They deserved to die. If they were taken to jail, the Dark Jerk would only break them out again. She did the world a favour. They wouldn't be able to hurt anyone again.

Looking from the riffle at her side to the black holster she smiled slightly. "In my colour too," she muttered thoughtfully as she strapped on the holster belt loose around her hips on the back and slid the riffle in before looking for her wand, but she couldn't find it anywhere.

She only liked pink because in minimal it went very well with black. And she was a tomboy enough as it was, so added the pink to try being a little more girly. Maybe her new sword, gun thing belonged to a girl like her.

"Okay… I'm kind of a murder," she said to herself as she looked at the three dead men. "Well, okay, two were at least considered self-defence. I suppose I can consider the third as self-preservation," she mumbled aloud as that was what she did when justifying something to herself as she didn't believe in any gods or anything to try justifying any of the not-quite good things she sometimes had to do, so she was the next best thing as far as she was concerned. She would never feel the need to justify anything to the corrupt idiots in the Magical World; that was for sure.

She took a few calming breaths and ran her right hand through her sweaty hair. She had been forced by the world to do so many dangerous things to survive. Death Eaters angered her more than scared her. She was angry that so many managed to 'convince' arseholes in power that they weren't Death Eaters. No magical tricks could match that.

She cautiously moved back to the door, and with a quick look in the mirror, she looked better than she felt and now she was missing her wand, and had a fairly heavy assault riffle on the back of her waist.

Fate knew that she just had to leave. She was fooled. That greasy bastard potion teacher had got one over on her. Her godfather wasn't even there. He hadn't foolishly gotten himself captured. If he weren't such an idiot she wouldn't have believed the goad for a moment. And if he wasn't one of the few connections she had to her parents she wouldn't have cared.

Leaving. Now that was easier said than done when she thought about the crap load of minion Death Eaters hunting her through the Department of Mysteries. Though, she now knew why it was called that with all the crap loads of mysteries like her new sword gun thing in the place.

Sighing tiredly, she couldn't stay put. Though, she did wonder one thing important. "Where the hell is security!? This is the Ministry of Magic!?" she wondered aloud while looking out into the empty hall. "And this is like the super secret of all secret departments in the Magical UK! Its like Area Fifty-One forgot to staff the place with armed forces! They couldn't all be Death Eaters! And the Death Eaters aren't clever enough to pull this off alone, and Voldemort is still hiding away, so he can't do anything.

"But then; the minister isn't that bright either," she added thoughtfully before shrugging and stepping out of the room into the corridor. "And I really need to stop talking to myself or people will think I'm crazier than I am," she finished as she slowly moved through the hall.

The lights were down low, which made her frown. How did they dim the light? Could they be turned off? That would be an advantage to her as she could see in the dark. They would have to rely on their wand light. She could just pick them off one-by-one, or at least just sneak passed them, but then using her mad kick-arse skills with her sword would save some families a lot of grief. She would be doing the world a favour wouldn't she?

She paused as she looked at a lit torch in its bracket. How would she turn off every light? And then stop them from coming back on? Ask nicely?

"Worth a try!" she muttered as she looked to the torch. "Em… excuse me torch, but could you please, err… turn off, and tell all the others to turn off too?" she said and as expected nothing happened.

"Excuse me Miss."

She was startled by the squeaky little voice and span round and looked down to see a weird wrinkled creature with huge black eyes, big bat like ears and a long crocked nose. It was wearing a dirty old tea-towel like a toga with the ministries' logo on its chest.

Fay looked down at the House-elf in surprise as she didn't know the ministry had some. "Who are you and w-what do you want? What the hell are you doing in here?"

"E-excuse my bad manners Miss. I am Drobah. Drobah the House-Elf. Terrible. Terrible wizards snuck in. I cannot find anyone. But Miss. House-Elves control the lighting Miss. W-would you want me to turn them all off?"

"Would you do that for me?" she asked quickly.

The old Elf looked thoughtful for a moment before slowly nodding its head. "Yes Miss. Lights are on night-time setting, but we have never been ordered not to take order to turn them off. You are heir to Potter line. Head I should say. You have seats in wizengamot. You have right to give us orders that do not countermand the ministry. You would also have to give orders not to turn them back on as others can give us orders."

"Oh. Thanks little dude," she said with a shrug. "Okay then. I order you to turn off every light within the Ministry of Magic, and not to turn them back on until either I say you can or… umm… its nine in the morning. Is that okay?"

"Very good Miss.," the House-elf said with a nod, clicking its long bony fingers all of the torches went out all at once.

"Thanks!" Fay said before turning and sprinting down the corridor, so she didn't notice the smirk on the creatures lips.

"Filthy Death Eaters!" the little creature hissed as it looked into the room Fay had left, brushing its hands. "Dirtying up my department! Mistress Potter got you good didn't she! Mistress Potter is a good girl. Hero she is! Heroes kill evil filth like you! Heroes like Mistress Potter need weapon like sword! Drobah's a good House-elf giving Mistress sword! She discovered its secrets like Master couldn't…!" it chimed out while it started whistling a tune and sweeping up the mess, and clearing away the Death Eaters where no one would find them.

 _ **to be continued...**_


	2. Fates Beginning

**Ruby's Fate**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Fates Beginning**

Fay found it so much better running through the corridors and rooms and chambers, and space-in the dark. Well okay that weird room in space with the planets and the messed up gravity still had light. The planets and stars were glowing, but she escaped quickly just in case a Death Eater or more turned up.

That space room would have been awesome any other time. Why couldn't people do magic like that for entertainment? Were sorcerers these days idiots? didn't they know how to make awesome magic any more? Though, that would explain why it was in a Department for Mysteries.

At least the Death Eaters were easy to spot by their grumbling and wand light, so she just needed to sneak past or duck into a doorway or alcove and wait for them to pass. Except there was a couple unlucky enough to spot her. She left one bleeding to death after she sliced his legs off, and took the other one's head. That was kind of creepy. Hopefully he wouldn't be joining no Headless Hunts with Nearly Headless Nick.

Fay paused as she heard some voices, and hid in an new alcove behind a suit of armour as the light approached from around a corner up ahead.

It was difficult to hear them clearly for several long moments. It sounded like that nut case Bellatrix and Malfoy Sr. arguing about something.

"Bella!" The man hissed out confirming Fay's suspicions. "Potter must have turned out the lights. It would be smart of her. And though I loath to admit it, she isn't stupid! Not like the rest of the goodie-two-shoes."

Bella laughed. "The little girl! Clever! She fell for Snape's rouse! And what possible reason could she have for turning out the lights! She'll have no more advantage than before!"

"You forget her replacement eye is magical!" he replied as they came to a stop at a nearby junction. "She can see in the dark while we cannot! She'll be watching for our wand light! She's making fools of us! And it seems some of our numbers have disappeared! I told you before to be wary of Potter. She is not like Dumbledore and his foolish Order. She doesn't give a shit about anyone! She doesn't even trust the light!"

"If she doesn't trust the light then maybe you have a point!" Bella said with a slight laugh. "But she's still just a little girl! She is not a threat to us. The missing idiots likely fell a foul of some of the dangerous crap in this place!"

"Hmm… maybe," he replied thoughtfully. "But that doesn't matter. Lets just return to the Death Chamber and convene with the others. If someone turns up early and sees… or doesn't see the lights on we'll have more than Potter to worry about!" he said while their footfalls carried on and they carried on their way.

Fay stayed in her hiding place until she couldn't hear their voices or footsteps any longer. She pulled herself up and decided that this Death Room was not somewhere she wanted to visit. Especially if that was Death Eater Central Station.

In another life where she never went to see a healer about her scar-where she never discovered the truth about her 'friends' first year, she may have ended up in the Death Chamber. But that wasn't her so she quickly headed the other way like a sensible person.

She was in an awesome mysterious department. It had to have a few secret exits somewhere. She knew the main way in would likely be guarded, and Malfoy wasn't going to underestimate her, so it wouldn't be just one or two guards. She wasn't going to risk her life like that.

Fay would wait it out in the department until morning if she had too. The Death Eaters would leave before then. They wouldn't want to be caught by the aurors no matter how corrupt the departments were. They couldn't explain this away could they?

"Maybe I should just try to get out of… why hello!" she said slowly stopping as she came across a very interesting room full of clocks. And. "Time Turners," she muttered, picking one up she grinned at it. "This is my way out of this crap. I've been in here for about three hours, so if I go back five I can sneak out, and hide somewhere in London for a couple of hours before sneaking back to school! Then slice off Snape balls with my sword before killing the bastard!"

She placed the golden chain around her neck before pausing as she looked at the remaining time machines on their shelf. From what she knew, the Sands of Time was extremely rare, and these could be the only Time Turners on Earth.

"It would be bad hero-practice not to destroy the rest of them," she muttered thoughtfully. "I still can't believe they let Granger have one at school… like what the hell!? So to potentially save the space-time continuum from falling apart it is my duty to destroy them so they don't fall into nefarious hands again."

She picked them all up and pulled them all over her neck in quick time, checking around to make sure she got them all, she smiled as they were all hers. There were only five of them, but five was too many for moron mage to own.

Pausing, she stopped and ducked under a table as someone pushed open the door.

"How the hell are we going to get out of here!?" One of the two men demanded, sounding harassed. "Those bloody Death Eaters are everywhere!"

"Don't ask me!" The other man replied, huffing out of breath while closing the door. "That idiot Fudge has a lot to answer for! Where are we anyway!?"

"Time Room..." the other said, pausing as he approached the table Fay was hiding under with his light shining over the shelf. "W-what the… the Time Turners! They're all missing! If the Death Eaters have them! They could cause some real trouble!"

"What about whoever they're hunting!" His friend replied. "Maybe they used one to escape into the past. Other than the lights going out; that could explain why they can't find them!"

"That could be bad! The last person to try time jumping with just one extra Time Turner on them blew up!"

Fay gulped as that could have been bad for her. Blowing up was not on her list of priorities.

"Well then whoever took them hasn't used one! I haven't heard any explosions!"

"Y-yeah Jake. Yeah. Good point!"

"Dam, Ken, hide. Death Eaters!" Jake said. "Quick! Under the table!" he said, and they both dived under the table where Fay was hiding.

The two old-ish men ended up either side of Fay and stared at her in shock while she gave them a sheepish grin and placed a finger to her lips signalling them to keep quiet while the door was forced open and they turned their attention to the door.

Fay placed her hand around the grip of her riffle, readying to turn it into sword-mode and attack the Death Eaters as it was out of whatever kind of ammo it too so couldn't fire any more.

"No one here!" one said gruffly. "I thought I would find those loons this way!"

"What if they find Potter and they team up!?" another asked. "I heard she turned out the lights because she can see in the dark!"

"Na! That's nonsense!" the last Death Eater said sneeringly. "Dumbledore wouldn't let the little bitch get anything like that. I'm surprised he let her get a pink coloured eye!"

"My daughters say that Potter doesn't do what the old man says!" he replied worriedly. "My eldest said she put Malfoy Junior in the hospital wing for grassing on her for being out-of-bounds to that Umbridge woman!"

"Don't be silly!" the other man laughed it off. "Draco wouldn't let a weak little girl beat him up. And he hasn't said anything of the sort. Said he fell down a flight of stairs!"

"My eldest daughter is hard to impress!" the first went on. "Said if Potter were a boy she would join him! But then she was probably saying that to piss me off!"

"You should keep your house in order!" he replied laughingly. "I'll buy her off you for a million! If she were my wife I would keep her in check!"

"I'll think about-!"

Meanwhile, the two old men under the table were trying to coax an angry Fay Potter into returning to their hiding spot as she got angrier the more she heard.

That bastard looked more than three times Daphne Greengrass's age. Fay wasn't going to let that happen. Plus she was flattered that Daphne seemed to actually respect her. She had never had anyone respect her before.

So when Fay drew her riffle and it shifted into its sword form with a whirl of cogs and clang of metal; the senior Greengrass only had a second to turn with widened eyes through his mask as the sword slid through his back before pulling back as he keeled over dead.

Fay didn't give the other two the opportunity to raise their wands as she jumped up, spinning she took the old pervs head. Then spun the sword under her right arm, slicing it through the final Death Eaters stomach. The three of them were lying dead on the ground together in a matter of seconds.

"Oh my!" Jake said as he slid out from hiding, relighting his wand with his friend following. "It appears Miss. Potter has been offing Death Eaters!"

Fay turned to them as her sword swished round into riffle form and she placed it back on the back of her waist.

"Better them being dead than in some girls nightmares!" she replied coldly.

"We couldn't agree more!" Ken agreed, which surprised her. "Don't be so shocked that not everyone are ridiculous like Dumbledore!"

"Its nice to meet you, Miss. Potter!" the other said, smiling at her. "I am Jake, and this is my colleague, Ken! We work within this department. I'm guessing you heard about the consequences of using a Time Turner while carrying another, and you have them all," he said, gesturing the chains around her neck.

"What may I ask-do you intend to do with them!?" Ken asked curiously.

"Your people are too stupid to keep them!" she retorted coldly. "You let a thirteen year old imbecile play with time so she could complete ridiculous classes at Hogwarts. So I'm going to destroy them all!"

"I can assure you, Miss. Potter. We did not let that silly little girl have one!" Ken said while shaking his head. "That was down to Dumbledore's idiocy! We tried our hardest to prevent the permission from passing. Time travel is extremely dangerous! It should not be used like a toy!"

"Be sure you do destroy them!" Jake agreed. "But this means you cannot escape to the past. But… there might be another way for you to get out. Ken and I shall be fine staying and hiding-waiting this out, but Fudge has wanted your head for a while. No matter the Death Eaters or Voldemort he'll try to send you to Azkaban Prison."

"Wow, you old guys say his name!?" Fay said in surprise. "I've only ever heard myself, Moody, or Dumbledore say it before. Stupid if you ask me!"

"Me too!" Jake agreed readily. "Names have power if you let them. We choose not to let his name have any power over us!"

"O-Kay, so how do I get out of here… secret exit?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh no!" Ken disagreed. "Unfortunately they're all being guarded, and we can't count on over powering the Death Eaters. But. There is a more dangerous way out. Well dangerous in a different way to the Death Eaters!"

"No!" Jake said. "We can't possibly let her try that. She could be lost for ever. Forever!"

"Where would I be lost?" Fay asked, confused with the two weird old men, and she had thought Dumbledore and Moody were nutters.

"We don't know," Jake said. "Between worlds most likely..."

"Or in another world!" Ken added helpfully even though Fay didn't find that very helpful.

Fay frowned, more confused than ever. "O-Kay, so lets see if I'm hearing between the lines right. There's some kind of portal between worlds and you want me to use it to escape into the multiverse or something like that?"

"Yes. A very astute young lady!" Jake agreed while nodding his head. "Well come along, it's this way," he said as he reached under the table and it clicked opening a door into a secret room.

The table moved back with the wall and mirror into a large empty chamber with nothing but a golden brick arch up against the far wall and a small stone table. On the table was a glowing blue stone and a blade of metal.

"Okay, so what do I do?" Fay asked while looking over the glowing objects.

"You just need to strike the Flint and Steel in the arch like you would a camp fire!" Ken said before continuing. "Well if you didn't have your wand and had a flint and steel for some strange muggle survival camping trip reason where you don't have a match-book or lighter."

"And they will open a portal to the Hall of Doors," Jake added. "Nobodies been brave enough to actually use it before. Unless they have and just never found their way home. But anyway. Don't ask how many there are because we don't know. But there are a few doors back into our world. Maybe."

"Maybe?" Fay asked in concern.

"Just some words of advice though," Ken continued as if Fay hadn't interrupted. "Use the wrong door and you'll be in a different reality of the multiverse. Loose the Flint and Steel in another reality and you may never get home."

"Okay, note to self!" Fay said with a shake of her head. "Don't return Flint and Steel," she said as she picked up the glowing objects and looked them over. "They don't seem like super powerful magical items to me."

"Just get on with it!" Ken said encouragingly.

"Okay already!" she replied rolling her eyes and stepping up to the arch. "Well, here go's nothing, or something!" she said as she stuck the Flint and Steel together and jumped back in shock as a huge whirlwind of blue flames blast in between the arch and ignited a doorway of light.

"Okay, I take it back. They are pretty cool!" she said sliding the Flint and Steel into her pocket before turning to the crazy old men. "So how will I know what other doors lead back to this reality?"

They both shrugged.

"We don't know!" Jake said. "But you're a clever girl. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Well, okay," Fay said with a downcast expression. "This is probably the only door into this universe isn't it?"

"Probably," they both agreed together.

Fay looked up and smiled slightly. "I will return some day. I need to kill Voldemort and all of his bastard minions," she said with a shrug. "And I'll also need to put Dumbledore in a retirement home in Florida where MACUSA can deal with him."

The old men both laughed. "Well, he needs it, and better to fob him off on another government that won't listen to his crazy antics," Ken agreed.

"Good bye Miss. Potter," Jake said as they both shook her hands and without another word, Fate Potter stepped through the blue light of the portal and it splashed away behind her.

Fay shook her head clear as she looked around. She was in a huge stone corridor that led on in both directions endlessly. She couldn't see either end as the corridor curved round miles in the distance. It was like a dungeon with stone floor and ceiling with stone walls.

However, it had light streaming from doorways of different coloured light on both sides of the corridor. The doorways spread on forever with gaps of wall between them. Each door with an arch around it almost identical to the one back in her universe.

"Okay, I could just stay here and go home in a few hours," Fay muttered to herself as she looked back at the blue glowing door behind her. "Or I could just take one of the nearest doors and spend a few years being free and then come back. It will be annoying without a wand, but maybe I could figure out how to make one."

Fay frowned thoughtfully as she looked at the red door in front of her. "But I could end up anywhere. Maybe that world would have worse super villains than my world. And they might have a douchey old-man who just wont give in and retire like Dumbledore wont."

"Hmm… choices. Choices," she muttered as she was already walking into the red light and slid through the doorway.

Fay sighed in relief as she reappeared in a huge underground somewhere. "Some kind of underground train stations?" she asked herself as she looked around just as the red light of the arch behind her splashed away.

She looked around the vast chamber. It had some run down green and black trains on tracks and didn't look like it had been used in quite a long time. However, Fay noticed something. Light. It was coming from a short distance away.

Fay knew it wasn't natural light. It was too bright and spread out with no way for it to have entered via a hole in the… should she call it a building? It was also noticeable how the light was artificial like something from a supermarket in the muggle world.

But there was one thing Fay knew about light like that. It normally meant people. And most people Fay had met couldn't be trusted, so she knew she would have to be careful.

Therefore, Fay drew her rifle and switched it to sword-mode in a quick motion before she snuck closer to the light. Once she was close enough she peaked around a corner of a train as she saw men in green uniforms with some kind of wolf-head design on the back in red with three slashes like claw marks, and they were wearing white masks with red markings.

The men seemed to have been loading something onto the train Fay was hiding behind. Then she saw him. It was a man with ginger hair in a white suit with white bowler hat. He held some kind of black cane pointed at a girl as she ran away from him.

It was the girl who caught Fay's attention most and her cheeks lit up slightly. She was cute with short black to red hair wearing a black skirt and corset with black boots and a red cloak with hood. She moved with surprising speed while the man shot at her with blasts from his cane.

The girl tripped as a blast nearly hit her leg but blasted up the ground by her feet. The red-hooded girl hit the ground and skidded to a stop, turning her eyes widened as a yellow bolt of light head straight for her.

Fay wouldn't be able to recall whether she did in fact make a conscious thought about interrupting, but her brain seemed to reboot as she realised she took the bolt to the side of her blade and deflected it off to the side.

"Oh great. Another interfering little girl!" the man complained as he turned to his masked men. "Get them both, now!" he ordered and they all drew different kinds of melee weapons that Fay suspected like hers did more than hit or stab people.

"Come on, quick," the girl in the red hood said quickly as she jumped up from the ground and grabbed Fay's free hand and before she new it the pair of them were running while the mask men chased while firing at them

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap!" Fay moaned as the girl in red and black was faster than her.

They skidded to a stop as they dodged to the side when Fay startled as she caught a red coloured magazine that came flying at her through the clearing smoke.

Fay didn't think on it as she ejected the magazine from her gunblade to the floor, as it switched round to rifle mode and she slid in the new one.

Fay's rifle charged with a whirl of cogs as she turned and fired bolts of red flames at their attackers while someone from beyond her peripheral handed the red-hooded girl a large red and black weapon and it swished round into a huge battle ready scythe.

Fay ceased fire to conserve ammo as the masked men and their leader started heading for the train as it started moving.

"Doctor, we have to stop them!" a young woman with long wild blonde hair said toward a weird man in a white coat.

"Yes, in deed we must," he agreed before turning to Fay while she took note of the white haired girl in white dress and the black haired girl with black ribbon in her hair who was trying to steer clear of the small black and white dog with them. "We thank you Huntress for assisting our young team-mate, Ruby."

"Yes, thanks," Ruby said smiling at Fay. "Umm… bye," she said as the others charged off towards the back of the huge moving train and she followed.

Fay groaned before she gave chase and jumped on the back of the train after Ruby. The others turned to her in surprise, but she shrugged.

"The names Fay," she quickly introduced herself. "And I'm kind of lost," she said as straight forward as she was considering 'kind of' was quite a huge understatement.

"Here," the white haired girl said while rolling her eyes as she handed over three magazines, two black and another red and Fay quickly slid them into slots on her belt.

"Umm… thanks," Fay said as she realised something. She knew where her blade came from now, or it was a huge coincidence that their magazines fit and worked with her gunblade.

"I'm Weiss," the white haired girl said, "this is Blake," she gestured the black haired girl, "and Ruby's sister, Yang." The blonde, "and finally our teacher, Doctor Oobleck, and our dog Zwei. You've already met, Ruby."

"Hi!" Ruby cheered with a huge smile as she pushed her face into Fay's face.

Fay smiled widely herself. "So, Ruby… are you single?" she asked hopefully before she realised what she was doing and embarrassed herself.

She just couldn't help herself. Ruby was just too cute and fit and that outfit was just too sexy on her, and what was underneath? She was likely being a little pervy now. But she had always loved girls in cosplay. And the Red-Riding-Hood look worked for her. And those eyes. Solid and innocent silver eyes. Fay could stare into them forever, getting lost and never want to look away.

"Wow, Ruby, stop flirting and lets go before they get away!" Yang said with a grin as she hugged her sister from one side. "You'll have plenty of time for kissy-face with your rescuer later," she teased them both while Ruby's cheeks lit up.

Blake jumped up onto the roof of the train and the others followed. Fay sighed as she had no idea how they did that so she flickered away and reappeared on the rood with them. She almost forgot she was magical and wasn't on her world so illegal apparation wasn't illegal any more. She wasn't confident in long distance, but she was fine with using it to places she could see.

"I think we have a problem," Fay said while they started at her appearance, as she looked towards a section ahead of them popping out of the top of the carriage. "There's a pretty big bomb if the counter ticking down is anything to go by."

They all looked to where she was looking and the Doctor quickly hurried over and carefully opened a panel. The timer was ticking down from thirty.

The girls all looked at Fay and she sheepishly pointed to her pink eye. "I can see through things," she said sheepishly as her eyes flickered to Ruby as she had looked through her clothes and the red-hooded girl blushed and squirmed slightly as if being appraised on her body and not sure whether she should feel uncomfortable or not.

"No time to disarm it, lets go," Oobleck said as he ignored what they were doing, as he began running with the five girls and dog hot on his heels seconds later, and they cleared to the next section of the train as the previous one blew up and ripped up the tracks behind them, caving in the tunnel.

"Umm… there's another one," Fay said with a grimace, "one minute left on the timer," she said while no one was sure why the White Fang as they called them would do this until some inky black monsters started pouring in through the shattered tunnel behind them.

"What do we do?" Ruby asked in worry.

"Where's the train heading?" Fay asked while getting their attention. "Because it looks like we're leading those creepy monster things somewhere."

"Beacon!" Oobleck said suddenly. "We have to stop this train."

"I-I might be able to help," Fay said quickly as they all ran to the next compartment just before it exploded and they skidded to a stop. "I'll need someone to protect me," she continued quickly as she looked back and grimaced as there were a lot of huge monster things.

"Ruby, go with Fay," Oobleck said as they turned as White Fang members climbed out of the train onto the roofs with them. "The rest of us will deal with them."

"Okay!" Ruby said readying her scythe when Fay grabbed her hand and they flickered away passed the White Fang and several carriages ahead. "Wow," Ruby praised. "Your Semblance is awesome."

Fay smiled slightly as she stored that away for further study but it was nice to know that some magic's could exist on this world.

"Lets go," Fay said as they started running towards the front of the train as they heard another explosion from behind them.

What Fay would see and be apart of within the next couple of hours would be the coolest and scariest experience in her life to date.


End file.
